


Home for Christmas

by fanetjuh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is still wandering through the woods, even though it is Christmas, but then she gets an unexpected visit to make sure she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the 100 secret santa

Clarke shivered. The moon was full and the night was clear, but therefore it was also cold. She didn’t know what day it was. She had lost count and she didn’t really care either. It had been her choice to leave and she wasn’t ready to go back. Not yet. 

Everything that had happened in Mount Weather was on repeat in her mind. Lexa, who had saved her own people without caring about Clarke’s. And eventually the amount of people Clarke had to kill, to get her friends out of there. 

Sometimes she tried to accept that she didn’t have a choice, that everyone she cared about would have been dead if she had not done it. Mostly she was blaming herself for not having tried harder to find another solution. The longer she was on her own, the more she believed there must have been another way. 

“That frown doesn’t make you prettier.” 

Clarke looked up when she heard a voice she had only heard in her mind lately. 

“Lexa…” She swallowed for a moment and saw how the grounder was carrying a basket. In another mood, before Lexa had betrayed her, she would have smiled at the sight. 

The big grounder leader, carrying a basket. 

“How did you find me?”, asked Clarke, while she turned her face away. She didn’t want to talk to Lexa. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. 

“You’re not as good at covering your tracks as we are at tracking them.” Lexa sat down next to her and without asking anything, she started to spread out food. She had even brought a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. 

“I didn’t want to be found.” Clarke wanted to stand up again, but Lexa grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

“I’m not here to hurt you.” Lexa paused for a moment. “And I hope you won’t hurt me.” She swallowed and Clarke stared at her for a moment. There was no regret in her eyes. 

Not that Clarke had expected that. 

Lexa had said a thousand times that being a leader meant doing things you didn’t like. She didn’t feel sorry. Not for saving her people. No matter what the price had been. 

“No, I won’t hurt you.” Clarke shook her head. Of course she wouldn’t hurt Lexa. Lexa had sacrificed Clarke’s people to free hers. Clarke had sacrificed the people in the mountain to free her friends. There wasn’t much a of a difference. “I understand why you did it.” Clarke sighed and took a deep breath. “I just don’t like it.” She shrugged her shoulders and Lexa took a deep breath.

“No one likes being a leader, Clarke.” She placed her hand on Clarke’s cheek. 

A part of Clarke wanted to turn her face, but the part that still loved the commander was stronger. 

“I killed children, elder people who had done nothing wrong.” Clarke closed her eyes for a short moment and tried to hold herself together. “I even killed the people who helped my friends.” She bent her head, but Lexa cupped her face and forced her to look up again. 

“You’re a good leader, Clarke.” She smiled a little. “You’ve put your people before anyone and anything else. You’ve even put them before yourself.”

Clarke knew that Lexa was right. She had done what was best for her people, for Bellamy. It didn’t mean she would feel good about it. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Clarke shook her head and licked her lips. “I want to be alone.” She took a deep breath, but Lexa grabbed her hand and shook her head. 

“It’s Christmas, Clarke. No one should be alone at Christmas.” Lexa grabbed the grapes and before Clarke could protest, she fed her one. “Merry Christmas, Clarke of the Sky people.” She whispered and Clarke felt her protest and resistance melt away. 

“Merry Christmas, Lexa.” She enjoyed the sweet taste. Although she wasn’t hungry, she had not found the luxury she had known for a short moment inside the mountain. And she had not felt the same comfort she had felt with Lexa. 

“In all of history, Christmas was the time where enemies could be friends.” Lexa whispered and closed her eyes while she pressed her soft lips on Clarke’s.

“I like that tradition.” Clarke whispered before she kissed Lexa back.


End file.
